


The Daycare.

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: All the fluff in this world, Also because I'm absolute Yousana trash, Because Julie is giving me nothing, Cute future dating Yousana, F/M, Food, Hence the long ass fic, Hugs, Kisses, Yousef with kids, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: When Sana has to enter the battlefield that Yousef calls his workplace, aka the daycare.





	The Daycare.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically a cute, fluffy Yousana fic where they are dating and Sana is getting Yousef some lunch, and she has to come to his daycare even though she hates kids.  
> Not gonna lie, Julie not giving me any actual Yousana scenes is motivating me to write my headcanon ones lol.

 

The chime of the daycare rung, as Sana stepped inside the small building. Her hands carefully held the warm container whilst she pushed the glass door closed with her elbow. Instantly, her ears rung with sudden chaos.

Screaming, squealing, yelling, crying, all in _one_ contained area.

Little munchkin monsters ran around in each corner of the main room, hands holding toys, and some. _.blue substance?_

To be fully honest, Sana hated kids.

No-not _hated_ necessarily, more like she was absolutely horrified, stressed out, and grossed out every time she saw one of them around her. They were so... _careless_? Like the tiniest slip up from someone, and the kid could end up doing the stupidest things ever to themselves or others.

So you may ask, why the _hell_ was she there? Why was she in the warzone where her greatest fears with children could combine together in this contained area?

One word, Yousef. He had transferred to this bigger daycare center across town, where it payed more, the standards were better, and where he could get more work experience, as he had dreamt of becoming a teacher or a teacher’s assistant. He still didn’t fully know which was the one he wanted to veer towards, but he decided to enjoy his time while he could little kids.

That Tuesday morning, Yousef had left his house in a rush, as he had hit his alarm five times (and that maaybe was because Sana and him had went on a date on Monday, his one day off, and they had been “hanging out”, as he told his mother, for _slightly_ too long on a weekday). So he had forgotten to take a lunch, and since Sana had her next class at three in the afternoon, she didn’t mind taking the extra long trip over to the daycare just to see his face, and give him some food from his favourite Turkish restaurant. If she needed any proof that she did love him dearly, it could be easily shown from every time she and entered a damn daycare for him, and ended up almost crying (in the old daycare, once, a kid had actually eaten a whole eraser, _the entire thing_ ) while exiting.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst experience ever that he somehow called, “his favourite job in the whole world”.

As Sana’s eyes followed a probably 3 year-old blonde boy who was crying (screaming) while running in circles around a poor lady, who was simultaneously trying to get one little girl to stop biting her friend, she paused as she managed to find Yousef. Who, in the midst of all this trauma that one could call a normal morning in a daycare, was sitting on the ground in the corner, playing a hand game with this adorable curly brown-haired girl. The small dimples above his lips deepened, as his head fell backwards in laughter. Sana couldn’t help the way her heart warmed and her stomach flipped at the sight, of him in his eternal bliss, as she walked towards him with a warm smile.

“Hey you.” she mumbled from behind, making him turn towards her. Yousef’s grin somehow brightened ten times more, as he leaped up, hands smoothing down his grey jumper. He took a quick glance down her (STOP DOING SUMMERSAULTS STOMACH), before taking two excited steps forward, and placing a peck on her temple. With lips staying on her cheek, he whispered a soft, “You look beautiful jaan” before stepping back. Sana’s face annoyingly heated up at the four words, as she scrunched her nose.

“You do like making me feel flustered don’t you.” she muttered with the lick of her red-tinted lips.

“It’s an opportunity and experience, that I am most certainly not willing to let pass by” he responded, encircling an arm around her waist warmly. She was about to scold him, as she hated pda, but the brown-haired girl rushed up to Yousef.

Leaving Sana’s side, and squatting down to the girl’s height, Yousef cheerfully asked, “Yes Camila?”

Camila, who took one quick look up at Sana, neared Yousef’s ear, with a hand covering her moving lips. He leaned in with his head turned in order to hear words, and as he listened, his eyes shot up at Sana with a smirk, eyes holding her curious gaze.

Camilla moved away slightly as she finished talking, eyes again shooting up to Sana.

“What?” Sana asked Yousef, slightly worried, as he rose up again. He let out a breathless laugh, hand encircling her waist once more.

“She was asking if you were my _special lady friend_ ” he said slowly, eyes widening at the last word in exaggeration, as his cheeks wrinkled with his beautiful smile. Sana rose an eyebrow curiously, “They don’t know what a girlfriend is?”

“ _EWWWW_ ” she heard from all around her, as literally every single child froze, faces painted with disgust.

And Sana suddenly felt like she was in a horror movie.

All the eyes were on her, as each toddler slowly waddled forward to encircle Yousef and her silently. _Great, I may die the lamest way ever_ , she muttered to herself, _in a bloody daycare by kids._

“Should I be afraid?” she squeaked, arms tensing around her, as she scooched closer into him. After all of them encircled Sana and Yousef, one boy came forward, hands fiddling with the shoes of a barbie doll.

“You’re Yousef’s.. _girlfriend_?” he whispered, as if saying it out loud would be a crime.

Sana turned her head towards her boyfriend, eyes asking if her saying yes would cause even more terrifying gasping and staring. He closed his eyes in reassurance, nodding.

“Uhh” she forced a nervous smile on her face, “yes?”

 _Boom_.

The whole room suddenly filled with squeals and ews, as the kids chaotically started running towards their friends in order to say how grossed out they were. One kid even pretended that he was hurling, hands covering his mouth.

“A-are they always this dramatic?” she asked exasperatedly. Yousef pursed his lip, “Yup. Every time.” He grabbed the container from her arms, as he pulled her towards the kitchen.

“Yah. This _might_ take a while, so how about you stay here while I calm them down. Eat somethi- oooh! I made the kids muffins so there may be some left over if you want. They’re not carrot but, eh. Also-” he placed a kiss on the inside of her palm, giving her a strickening gaze before whispering, “thanks for the food” and leaving her in the slightly less chaotic kitchen.

The sinks, Sana observed, were filled with plastic cups, spoons, yogurt containers. Still wet brushes slightly splotched with specks of paints, spreaded onto the bright yellow countertops of the tiny kitchen.

Sighing, she leaned against one of the only dry spots (the wall) in the whole area, arms crossing over her chest as she pondered on.

What did he like about kids? They were messy, icky, and so impatient. It boggled her mind, when he would spend countless hours on the couch of her house, with hands playing with her chubby little fingers, telling with great detail of what the kids did that day, eyes widening with each sentence.

It was cute, seeing him so passionate all the time for the little ones, but at the same time it terrified her. What would happen with their own kids? Did she even want them anymore? And if they did, would Sana end up being cold and distant to her own children? Would her and Yousef end up arguing on the topic of the kids? The questions swirled in her head, because at the end of the day, she knew they were going to get married eventually. Yes, it was quite a whiles away, as they had been together for two years only, but she just knew it. It was like this silent confirmation that they both quickly had after their fifth date, because after that date, they had become (she hated saying something so cheesy) inseparable. Seeing him in her view instantly made her day brighter, and somehow easier to go through. So when they did get married, what would happen?

Sana blinked, feeling a slight tap on her shoulder. Yousef leaned against the wall beside her, eyes watching her warmly, “What you thinking about?” he asked quietly. She had almost forgotten that they were in the daycare, because suddenly it was all silent.

“What’s with all the silence?” she asked back, avoiding his question. He gave her a knowing look, clearly understanding that she didn’t want to delve, so he answered back.

“I did tell you I’m great with kids.”

“I guess that is true.”

Silence filled the kitchen, as they intertwined their hands together.

“They’re not all that bad you know?” he mumbled, gaining her attention. She turned, nodding.

They had never talked about their future really. Subtly yes, they had popped the tiny questions here and there nonchalantly. The pending conversation would have to wait a few more years, after Sana finished her med school.

The lady from before, when Sana entered inside the daycare, walked into the kitchen, smiling as she saw Sana and Yousef.

“Well hello there,” she stated warmly, offering a hand, “you must be the lovely Sana, I’m Astrid. I have heard lots about you young lady”. Sana glanced at Yousef curiously, before smiling at woman and shaking her hand.

“You have?” she asked with a slight laugh.

“Oh this boy over here is constantly raving about you.” she whispered with a chuckle, patting Yousef’s shoulder. Sana eyed Yousef from the side of her eye, who scratched his head, clearly flustered and embarrassed.

“Does he now?” she persisted on with a smirk, making him look up with glaring eyes. Astrid grabbed a glass from the cabinet in the top corner of the kitchen, filling it up with water.

Gulping down the cold liquid in one swift motion, she nodded excitedly, “Oh yes honey! He’s always talking you, of how smart you are, how you are so beautiful- which you most _definitely_ are- and the cutest one, on how he can’t wait until you two get _ma-_ ”

“ _-Woah_ , Astrid. I think that’s good enough.” Yousef panic-strickenly intervened, placing a hand up as he chuckled nervously. Sana’s mouth faltered open in surprise as she took in the words, head automatically rotating towards Yousef, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up any moment.

Astrid covered her mouth, “ah I guess I got carried away there!”.

“ _Oh Astrid_ you may just have” he said, clearly annoyed, but keeping his voice sickeningly sweet.

Continuing with his fake smile, he suggested, “Uou know, I think you should go back, Bjørn and Egil are probably in need of some help with the kids-I’ll be in the room in a sec.”

And before the old lady could open her mouth, Yousef turned her around by the shoulders gently, walking her out of the kitchen, before coming back inside. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, eyes lifting up to meet Sana’s.

_Oh she was loving this._

A wicked grin erupted on her face, as his cheeks became two cherries, biting his bottom lip.

“Some body talks about me a lot..” she snickered, watching his every frantic movement of sheer panic with ecstatic eyes.

Yousef scoffed, as she neared him, “Please, it was only a few dozen times..”

Sana squinted, retorting, “You’ve been in this daycare for _two weeks_ Yousef”, to which he fumbled with his lips, opening and closing his mouth to desperately find a chilled out response.

“And I love it.” she added quickly, making him to relatively relax. Her toes lifted her off the ground, as she pressed a soft kiss onto his wetted (he was always licking his damn lips) lips.

“You..do?” he asked, clearly not buying how calm she was. Sana rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side.

“I have gotten use to your ways Acar. I mean, you _are_ the same guy who said I was your ‘soulmate’ after one evening of hanging out together” she used air quotations, lips springing up with a grin.

Pulling her close by the waist, he mumbled onto her forehead, “Wow somebody is ne-ver gonna let that go..”

“Nope”.

“Never?” he whined.

“Nada”.

Sana pulled his inviting arms off her waist, stepping back in order to make her heart not thump as unhealthily quickly as it was.

Pointing with her thumb to the exit, she groaned out, “I think I’m gonna go now, gotta get the 2 o’clock tram.”

Yousef pouted, closing the distance she had desperately needed between them with slow steps, hands cupping her dimpled cheeks. Sighing he muttered, “If you gotta go, you gotta go”.

Placing a wet kiss on her cheek, to which she squealed, his adam’s apple bobbed up and down from laughter. When Sana was about to walk out of the kitchen, he tapped the container.

“What’d you get?”

“Guess.” she said excitedly, biting her bottom lip. He gasped like a little child, eyes widening as he asked “Fy faen did you get me Lammespyd?!”

She nodded, cheering as he squealed in excitement. Yousef brought her face into his hand, placing multiple kisses on the same dimple, before giggling out, “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“Okay,” she pushed him away with an involuntary laugh, “I’m gonna go now”. Before she could exit, he pulled her hand into his, “I’ll walk you out” he said softly. Again, she wasn’t surprised.

In the main room of the daycare, the kids were all huddled up in groups. Eyebrows all scrunched in concentration as they tried to figure out how to fit the big blocks of puzzle pieces together.

Before Sana could leave, she felt a tap on her leg. Looking down, she saw Camila, who looked up at her with a bright smile.

“Hi Camilla” she said carefully, squatting down like Yousef had to the girl’s height.

“Hi Sana” she said back (wait, did he also mention her to the kids?!).

“Did you need something?” Yousef asked from beside her, hands pushing his hair out of his face.

Camila looked between them still staying mum.

“Do you work in a daycare too?” she asked, eyes doey and brown.

“Um,” Sana pursed her lips before shaking her head, “no I go to school.”

“Like the school that I go to?”

“No no.” Sana laughed, feeling Yousef rub her sweater-cladded back gently.

“I uh-I go to big kid school. It’s the school where you choose what job you want to do”.

“Ohhh,” she nodded slowly, “are you becoming an astronaut?!”her voice oozed with excitement. Sana shook her head again, pretending to be sad, “No, just a doctor sadly”.

“Oh. Well that’s not _that_ bad.” Camila said optimistically. Yousef let out a small laugh, “Doctors are bad Camila?”

“No, they do help people, but astronauts are so cool! They get to jump around in space, and walk on the moon!”

“That they do” Sana agreed, nodding warmly.

“Plus,” she added, “Yousef told me that if I work hard, I can be an astronaut too!”

Sana’s heart fluttered, mouth closed in admiration, seeing the little girl’s optimism at such a young age.

“Of course you will. I bet you, you will be an awesome astronaut!”

Camila nodded excitedly, “Well I have to go now. Carlos is gonna eat my muffin! Bye!” she bolted away before Sana could say her goodbye, leaving her wanting to actually talk more to the little girl. Lifting herself up, she met Yousef’s cheery gaze.

“Oh my god she’s a-do-ra-ble!” she squealed, heart filled with an odd amount pride for the little stranger. He lifted an eyebrow, muttering, “told you they’re not all that bad”.

“I guess not” she agreed, taking his hand in her’s as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Jaan?” he muttered, lips lifting with a smirking smile.

“Hmm”

“Tram”.

Sana blinked, checking the time on her phone, before walking up to the door. “Oh yah, the tram”, she muttered sheepishly. Yousef placed a kiss on each of her hands, before pecking her cheek warmly (it would have been cuter, if the kids weren’t all groaning out of disgustment in the background).

He waved, brushing his hair off his face, “I’ll call you later!” Yousef hollered out as she opened the door.

“Bye jaan”, she hollered back, waving as she walked away from the building.

And as Sana walked to the tram with her headphones playing a certain old The Weeknd song, she realized that for once, she couldn’t have been more glad that he had skipped those five alarms that day.

 

                                                                                                                

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked, or if you have any prompts!  
> Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
